


Just Want You Back

by Hikaritsubasa



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaritsubasa/pseuds/Hikaritsubasa
Summary: This is the not the reality world that you lived and know.Some thing is missing in your life.People tell you that your memory had been loss.Nothing is making sense right now.Unbeta-ed.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> You may be confuse at the moment when you read this, but you will know what's going on the end.

Silence is all you can hear.  
Deathly silent that ring in your head.  
The pained in your heart had been numb, the numbness take away your breath.  
Tears flow down your cheeks, you wish to open your eyes.  
While you also wish that you will never open it again.  
There is a saying that says “Time can heal, Time can make your wound less pain” but what if the place you were at; the time has stop and it makes your pain remain, torturing and it constantly reminding you what you had loss.  
You curl into a fetus shape hoping that you can just die already when something tap on his shoulder.  
“Why are you crying?” A small voice asked.  
“...(Sob)...!”  
“Dont cry!”  
“.....”  
“It is because you were sad?” The voice continue.  
“...Who ...are you...?” You asked while you sniffed sadly.  
“My name is Gamora.” The voice answered.  
“You were Gamora...the girl, Mr Quill looking for?” You turned a saw a little girl with green skin and red hair.  
“Yes….but I’m also not her.” The girl answer and gave you a small smile.  
“What does that ....(sniff)...mean?” You asked.  
“I was just a memory. I wasn’t real.”  
“How so!”  
“Gamora were sacrifices by his father, Thanos. She is asleep somewhere in this reality.”  
“Meaning she die?”  
“Yes and no.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
"The moment she arrived here she choose not to have feelings, not to care and not wake up and sleep. As if she had die."  
"But as I know we all lived in this world after being disintegrate in the real world?"  
“Yes, but Gamora is different. She is sacrefice by his father Thanos, not by the stone. This world is controlled by the infinity stone. They have their own rules.  
“The stone can..... communicate?”  
“When the stone where formed from the big bang , they also created their own reality world ruled by them. Gamora felt tortured by this world, she decide not to wake up”  
“They can do that?”  
“They can do anything.” Gamora said.  
“....”  
“They are six individual and they are also one. You are not really death in this world, just remove to another world.”  
“What did you just say?” Not really death was the only thing that get into your mind at the moment.  
“....”  
“How do I find someone? If you say that they are not death?”  
“How much can you sacrifice?” Gamora asked  
“Sacrifice ?”  
“The most important thing in your life that the stone will take from you.”  
“What is the most important thing in my life?” You asked yourself.  
“It could be anything the stone wants, your life, you memory, your sight, anything that the stone wishes to take but it will be the most precious thing in your heart。”  
“Anything...the stone wants?”  
“Your wish must be something of equal value in accordance with the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Nothing more nothing less.”  
“The bigger your wish, the bigger your price!” The voice of Gamora rang in your mind.  
\---  
With the snap of Thanos finger, Peter and the other disintegrate in to the air. Peter cried as he hold on to Tony Stark who he thought as his father figure that he wish to have. He didn’t want to die, he was young. There are so many things he wanted to do.  
He want to confess to MJ who he had a crush after Lizz.  
He wanted to build his own Spiderman suit with the help of his best friend, Ned that he had promise as project.  
He wanted to help more people after he had officially become an Avenger.  
He had so many thing to do but what he woke up to after the snap was totally out of his league.  
\---  
Peter woke up startle looking at the unfamiliar surroundings," ..Where am I?....ouch…” Peter look around as he wince in pain on his lower part of the body when he tried to move.  
“Woa…!” Peter drop back to the bed after he try to get up: he felt dizzy, blurry vision and very fu.king painful back and lower half pain that he had not experience before.  
“Where am I? ….Dad?” Peter call out loud.  
“…Shit…why is it so hurt!” Peter breathes out and in painfully trying to take as much air into his lungs as he saw the door open and someone rush to his side, but he was too painful to register who it was as he drift into darkness.  
Later as Peter began to gain conscious again, he faintly heard someone’s voice which was oddly familiar. There was two voice a female and a male talking in really low voice as if scared that someone might heard it.  
“…he’s in pain…”  
“Don’t do this to yourself!” The female whisper.  
“…this shouldn’t happen…” The male said in agony.  
“Stephen! We talk about this…” The female reply…  
Peter struggle in pain as he open his eyes again when he listen to the hush conversation, the first thing that he saw was the oddly decorated and craft ceiling that was very soothing for him. Peter’s awakening had stop the pair standing by his bed to stop talking. They rush to his side.  
“Peter! Thank god, you were awake! How do you feel?” Peter look at the female as tears falls from his pale cheeks.  
“May?” Peter sobs.  
“Peter. You are safe now.” May Parker took Peter into his arms and hug the younger tightly.  
“I was so scared that I couldn’t see you again.” Peter said as he cried.  
“Shhh….Dont be silly…You are alright now…safe…” May comfort.  
“Where am I?” Peter asked, wanted answer. May gave Peter a look and then turn to the other male.  
“Peter are you alright?” May asked as he looked at Stephen who was also gave her an uncertain look.  
“Peter are you alright?” Dr Stephen Strange touched Peter’s cheeks; it gave Peter a weird feeling that he littery froze on the spot from the touched.  
“Stephen, what happen to Peter?” May’s voice rose a pitched as she gave the elder a look and then Peter. May touched Peter’s face , arms and body trying to find if there is something was wrong with Peter’s body.  
“Who are you?” Peter look at Dr Strange. He pull himself from May’s touch and tried to get further away from both of them. There is something wrong, his spider sense is tingling furiously.  
“Peter! What wrong?” May asked worriedly when he saw Peter’s gesture.  
“May get away from him, he is dangerous!” Peter shouted as he push himself further away from the duo that was looking at him worriedly.  
“Peter?” May turn to Stephen.  
“What happen with my baby?” May shouted and look at Stephen.  
“Call Bruce and Tony!” Stephen answer as he walk near Peter and sit by the bed but Peter just move away futher until his back touch the wall with no where to go, he really wanted to run, but due to his body pain and uncomfortable body, he started to sweat and shiver uncontroblely.  
“Go away from me!” Peter hug himself in the corner, watching May walk out of the room, leaving Dr Stephen and Peter in the room.  
“… Peter…I’m not going to hurt you…You need rest!” Stephen reach out his hand for Peter to grab, urging Peter to come closer. Peter gave Stephen a terrified look and refuse to go near the older.  
“…ok, I’m going out…I will leave the room to you…I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Stephen stand up, rising both of his hand in front of him, trying to gave Peter know that he mean no harm, as Peter stare at Dr Stephen Strange, looking at the elder retreat to the the door slowly.  
Peter let out a breath that he didn’t notice his was holding. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he rub it away with his sleeve as he breath in and out deep.  
“There is something wrong here…” Peter said to himself as he tried to stand up again but he was too weak. In the end he decided to climb out the room but it proof to be just as difficult but it was much more easier than walking.  
But he was sweating a bucket by the time he was outside the window. It was night time and the weather was chilling like it was going to snow. He breath heavily as he try to climb up to the roof. By the time he reach the roof, he was shaking due to the cold weather. He should have wear more clothes.

Meanwhile…

When Tony Stark arrived at the sanctum New York, May was littery screaming at him as she had just found out from Stephen that Peter was not in his room any more.  
“How can he be gone?” May walk around as she was nervous.  
“What happen? Strange?” Tony gave Strange a look.  
“….I…He seem to be in a confuse stage…He seem to be afraid of us.”  
“He is especially afraid of you.” May spat and gave Stephen a look.  
“Why is he afraid of you?”  
“Tony, we talk about this. The incident had an impact on him.”  
“Where is he? Can’t you find him?” Tony spat angrily.  
“Already did!” Dr Stephen Strange conjured a portal in front of him and he step through it and he reach where he thought Peter would be at a corner of his roof top, hugging himself tightly due to the freezing cold.  
“Kid!” Peter look up at the glowing portal and saw Dr Strange step though the portal follow by Tony.  
“Dad!” Peter run to Tony Stark but before he reach the said man he fell; expected to get hurt, but he was meet with a warm embrace and it was non other than Dr Stephen Strange.  
“…Careful…Peter!” Dr Strange gave Peter a worried look; Peter got away from Dr Strange enbrance a liitle too fast for Dr Strange liking.  
“We were worried sick…!” Tony hug Peter in his arms and led him back through the portal.  
“Dad…(Peter shiver)….” as the cold hit his body…  
“ Shh…Listen to me…we can talk after you rest!” Tony make Peter sit on the bed and tug him under warm blanket. Peter gave Tony a worried look that gave Tony’s heart a squeeze. Tony smooths Peter's hair and gave him a soft smile.  
“but…” Peter wanted to object but was cut by Tony.  
“No, buts…sleep kid, sleep…!” Peter hold Tony’s hand as tight as he can and said.  
“Can you stay with me.” Tony gave Peter an assurance squeeze on the Peter’s hand. “ Sleep!” Peter dozed off in the matter of second as he was in pain and too tired to argue.


	2. This is note true!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy is back.  
> The pain is real.

Stephen look up when Tony put a coffee mug in front of him. Tony sit in front of him in the dining room. None of them said a thing, they just sat there. Tony stare at his coffee cup while Stephen stare at his hand.  
“He doesn’t remember me.”  
“….”  
“He’s even scared of me!” Stephen stated.  
“I found something in his system!” Tony said so softly that Dr Stephen Strange thought that it was just the cold wind coming from the slightly open window.  
“ What did you found?” Stephen grip his hand; waiting for the news.  
“They drugged him…and….”  
“…and…?”  
“He was…God…this is so hard to say…(Tony tried to blink back his tears)…He was…rape…(Tony saw Stephen holding his hand really tight until it was getting white with no blood circulation)….We believe this is done by Mordo.” Tony dropped two bomb in one night.  
“What? That can’t be, he is death.” Stephen said in disbelieve as he pace the dining room while turn to Tony, hopping that it was a joke.  
“Apparently not, with the help of Wong, we found evidence and believe that he was resurrected by Hydra. He wants revenge Stephen. He is a very dangerous man before meeting Hydra, he is more dangerous now than before, you may not have notice since….Peter got hurt…Mordo even side with Dormammu to get back to you. Stephen gave Tony a terrified look when the info sunk into his mind  
“It was me that make Mordo wanted revenge!” Stephen said regrettably.  
“Every enemy wanted revenge after we defeat them. Death or alive….Death or alive, Stephen!” Tony said as he remember the pain of losing someone precious to him. Just when Stephen wanted to say something, the door to the dining room was opened.  
“Is Peter awake?” Pepper Stark asked worriedly looking at the two men in the dining room.  
“Yes, but he is asleep right now.” Tony walked up to his wife. He gave Pepper a hug before saying something in her ears. Pepper gave Tony a worried look.  
“I told you to tell me if our baby is awake!” Pepper said unhappily.  
“I know but something happen, I don’t want to worry you before I settle it.” Tony kiss Pepper on the lip. “Why don’t you and May, make something up for the kid to eat after you visit him.” Pepper gave Tony a look before she turn towards the stair, going to see her son.

\---

Tick Tock…Tick Tock…  
Peter woke up to the deafening sound of the clock ticking beside his ear; with a binding light shining on his eyes, he sits up painfully; looking around in confuse; then he saw a dozen of shadow appeared around him circling him, he can felt his spider sense tingle furiously.  
“Who are you!” Peter shouted in fear as those shadow coming closer and closer. He wanted to run, but he can’t; as if his lower body were buried under the cement.  
Suddenly he was laying on the ground with symbol shinning on top of him, he tried to move his body but he was bound on the ankle and wrist, with the clock ticking sound getting louder and louder, he can felt that fear is getting intense in his heart, he try to convince himself that someone will come to save him.  
Karen, his AI will definitely inform his dad to come and save him when she detected his heart rate increase. And…will also come to save him …  
Peter frown when he can’t remember the name of the person that will come and save him but he had no time to think when a ball of energy hit him, the hit takes the breath out of him as he cough blood.  
Help….  
Why are you doing this…  
Who are you…  
Nobody answers as more energy hit his body…

…..

The light in the bedroom was dimly lit, when Pepper walk into the room where Peter was currently resting. She slowly walk to the bed and sit beside Peter. She touches Peter softly on the cheeks and gave a sad smile.  
Flashback...  
Pepper Potts was doing a proposal late at night in her office when a wave of headache and then nausea hit her. She touch her head as she wishes the feeling will just go away but it didn’t. As the second wave of nausea hit, she had to rush to the ladies and empty her stomach in ago. After the feeling had subside, she washes her face and look at the mirror.  
She bit her lips as she remember two days earlier…  
Congrates, Ms Potts. You are going to be a mum.  
Pepper Potts actually froze on the spot when she heard the news.  
“I’m having a baby?” Pepper said to herself as the realization hits her.

\---

Tony Stark the biggest playboy and billionaire of the era. Everyone wants a piece of him, but there is only one girl that catches his full attention, Pepper Potts.  
Pepper Potts was an intelligent girl.  
She wasn’t scared to speak her mind.  
She always speak what Tony had in mind before Tony said it out loud.  
Pepper Potts seem very compatible with Tony Stark.  
But old habit dies hard, that didn’t stop Tony Stark to find other girls or boys more attractive than Pepper Potts. Then the news of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts break up, many were shock since they were together for a few years, many thought this is it.  
Pepper Potts knew this day would come, but she didn’t knew that she would with child; while hearing this news in the ladies room. Pepper Potts cried in her sleep that night when Tony Stark confirm the rumor when they are having dinner at a France restaurant that night.

Five months later

The night was late, Tony Stark was working in his workshop on his Ironman suit when his AI Jarvis voice up on the speaker.  
“Sir! There is a call from the hospital.” Jarvis said in his monotone voice. Tony stark furrow his eyebrows as he said:” Patch it through.”  
“Is this Tony Stark?”  
“The one and only!” Tony Stark said proudly.  
“I’m calling on behalf of Ms Pepper Potts.”  
“What about her?” Tony Stark paled when he heard Pepper’s name.  
“She was sent to our hospital half an hour ago after a hit and run car accident, she asked for you.”  
“Where is the hospital, I’m going there!” Tony ran to the door and wear his jacket and said to “Jarvis, patch the phone to my cell?”  
“Where is the hospital gain? St Goerge? !”  
“Mr Stark, we have to tell you something before you reach here, is important!”  
“What?” Tony got into his car.  
“Ms Potts is with child, the accident made her into a critical situation that you need to make a decision to save one of them in case one of them couldn’t make it.”  
“What?” Tony froze in his seat. “ She is having a ba...baby.”  
“Yes, she asked for you to save the baby...and she keep asked for you but now she is in the operation room.”  
“I will be right there.”  
On the way to the hospital, Tony paniced, he keep breathing heavily to keep himself from having severe panic attack.  
Flashback…  
Tony Stark actually felt bad for saying that.  
He watch the only women that he actually had deep feelings stood up and walked away, he really wanted to take back what he just say but he didn’t, he just watch her walk away from his life.  
The experience of dying in Afghanistan and wanted to see Pepper again, made him strong that he have to be alive to go back but after the incident, he felt that he wasn’t worth it to be with her after broken her heart. He remember the look that Pepper gave him when he broke up with her. Those sad eyes but determine eyes.  
“I…” Pepper looked at him.  
“I don’t love you anymore.” Tony said again as he watches Pepper nodded while biting her lips, Tony waited Pepper to say something but Pepper calmly stood up and walked out the restaurant.  
End Flashback  
Tony Stark reach the emergency operation room as he heard the sound of a baby crying reach his ears. The tears that he had been trying to stop earlier rolls down from his eyes. He takes a deep breath as he reach the counter near the emergency room.  
“Pepper Potts, I came to see Pepper Potts.”

\---

Tony Stark walk with a nurse to the baby room. Tony stare through the glass and saw rows and rows of new born baby.  
“Who knew there was so many baby delivered in a day!” Tony said to himself.  
“Mr Stark this way please.” The nurse said out softly; telling the billionaire to follow her to another room. The Baby ICU. This room was different. It was smaller, it was still big but it was divided into six smaller room with more advance equipment in each small room. When he reach the last room on the left, the nurse open the door for him. In there, there was a baby in the incubator, with a few tube and wire stuck to his small body. It makes Tony Stark heartache watching the small life trying his best to stay alive.  
“He was a fighter like his mother.” The nurse said. “Do you want to hold his hand?”  
“Can I?” Tony Stark asked disbelieve, he was a little scared of this little life.  
“Sure. Come!” The nurse open up a small hole at the side of the incubator. Tony Stark slowly reach his hand toward the smaller one. He cried when he felt the baby grab his fore finger.  
“He…was so small!” Tony Stark said.  
“and strong…” The nurse continue.

\---

Earlier on when he reached the hospital, he meet the nurse that called him earlier. The nurse gave him a letter that was in Pepper’s hand bag. The envelope stated To Tony Stark if anything happens to me, Pepper Potts. Tony sit on the bench outside the emergency room where he watch nurses and doctor going in and out the room, with more medical equipment and packages of blood. He looked at the letter that was smear with some blood that already dried out in his hand. He was scared, He doesn’t want to read it, but he has to. He closed his eyes as he open the letter. When he was ready to read, he opens his eyes.  
Dear Tony,  
I’m sorry…even though I don’t think I’m at fault. (Tony Stark chuckle at the sentence, so much like Pepper)  
Tony, I’m pregnant with your child.  
I should have told you this when I found out but I just can’t.  
I heard rumors about you wanted to broke up with me before you even actually say it out yourself. I already knew that I was with child at that time, I really wanted to tell you but from the start; but from the start of our relationship, you had make it really clear that you don’t want kids.  
I accepted your choice for broking up with me but I really wanted to be responsible for the baby.  
I wrote this letter on the day when I felt the baby kicked me for the first time. This kick gave me a realization that I cannot focus in the past that I cannot change but the future that the baby can give me.  
I’m not telling you this to force you to take responsibility, I wrote this letter because I’m scared if anything happen to me, the baby would have a father to look up to.  
You may not want him but I wish you will try to look after him for me if anything happens to me.

Love,  
Pepper.

___

Tony and Stephen was going up the stair when they heard, screaming. They gave each other a look and run up the stairs towards Peter’s room.  
“Peter! Helpppppppp.” Pepper was holding Peter down in the bed when Tony and Stephen burst through the door.  
“ What happen?” Tony asked.  
“I don’t know everything is fine then he suddenly coughing out blood and having a seizure.” Pepper cried as she wipe blood off Peter’s face.  
“Stand aside.” Stephen said as he sits on the floor and muttered some spells. Tony Stark took Pepper in to his arms and hug her. Pepper cried in Tony embrace and said: “What’s happening to our baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger.


End file.
